User blog:Lunas Knight/Legend of the 8 Chosen Chapter 1 - Flaming Hearts Return
Legend of the 8 Chosen Chapter 1: Flaming Hearts Return It was a cold and rainy evening in Ponyville. Just a few Ponys were still outside to get their things done. Some of them saw a cloaked Pony in the distance, which headed towards Ponyville. It was Flaming Heart. ''Finally, he thought, after all this time I'm finally back. He smiled. Now I only got to find someone who takes me for the night. He decided to go to the Farm of the Apple Family. As he was there he knocked on the door 3 times and waited. A Pony with a blonde Mane and a Hat opened the door. It was Applejack. ,,Hi, what can I do for you, Stranger?, she asked. ,,I have traveled a lot and I'm looking for a shelter for the night, because I don't want to sleep outside. ,,How do I know that I can trust you?, Applejack asked. ,,I'm just on a journey through Ponyville and I don't want to make any troubles. If it isn't ok I'll just go and ask someone else. ,,No, you can stay here if you want, we always have a room free for unexpected guests.'' she answered and smiled. ,,Thanks., was all that Flaming heart said. As he came inside, Applejack noticed that his cloak wasn't wet. It was completely dry. ,,It's on the left side now. It isn't big, but I hope it will last for this night., she said, ,,Can I do anything else for you? And ... we still don't know each other so what's your name?'' ,, My name is Flaming Heart and thanks but I think I'll get along with it.'' ,,Okay, wish ya a good night then. By the way ... my name's Applejack., she said. Flaming Heart wished her a good night too and fell asleep. As Applejack wanted to look for him the next morning he was gone. ''Strange. Well, he seems to be in a hurry, she thought. Then she found a note with following words:'' Dear Applejack, thanks for the shelter. I'm sorry that I can't stay longer but I had to go immediatly. Maybe we'll see each other again soon. -Flaming Heart Meanwhile Flaming Heart was on his way to his destination: Canterlot. As he was there the Guards stopped him and said:,, Stop! Noone is allowed to go inside without a personal Invitation. ,,Oh, I think you will let me in, because I've got a very important message for Celestia about ... Queen Chrysalis.'' The Guards were uncertain now. Then one of them said:,, Stay here! I'll ask her if we can let him inside.'' Just a few minutes passed until the Guard came back. ,,Princess Celestia waits for you., he only said. Flaming Heart went through the big gate right to the throne room. As he was there he heared Celestias Voice:,, I heared you have an important Information for me, Stranger? ,,Well I'm not that strange as you think'', said Flaming Heart and took off the hood of his Cloak. ,, And the thing with the Information was ... partly lied.'' He saw the shock in the eyes of the Princess and was amused. As she finally regained her composure she asked:,, Flaming Heart?! So you have returned from exile ... but what do you want from me?'' ,, Well, thats a long and sad story...'' ,, I've got time., she replied. And so he told her the whole story. Everythning he had experienced so far, Frozen Hearts Death and the formula of the holy water. ,,And so I stand here in front of you to ask you, if you could help me to find someone who could help me., Flaming Heart said as he finished. ,,Well, to be exactly I even know 6 brave Ponys which would help you to revive Frozen Heart., she said. ,,Really? Oh thank you Celestia. Thanks you very much. ,,I'll send out some messengers to say them that we need them here. Meanwhile we can do some research to see where the ingredients of your formula are., Celestia said. And so the messengers were instructed to find the 6 very famous Ponys and bring them to Canterlot. The next day they were back again, the 6 Ponys in tow. ,,We came here as fast as we could., said Twilight Sparkle, ,,What's the matter?. ,,Is there a big Party here today?, Pinkie Pie asked. ,,No there's no big Party here today and the matter is that I need your help once again ... Well, not exactly me but he will need it., Celestia said. And so Flaming Heart came into the picture. ,,Hey, thats Flaming Heart. So thats where you wanted to go so fast, eh? And why?, Applejack asked. ,,You know him?, Rainbow Dash asked. ,,Sure. He spent the night with me a few days ago., she answered. ,,Ok. And why are we here now .... Flaming Heart, right?, asked Rarity. ,,Because I need your help to find the rare ingredients for the Holy Water to... Ah well, I'll just tell the story to all of you again., he said. After he finished there was quite a long silence, until Fluttershy broke the silence:,, How sad. But I'm gonna help you to make this Holy Water. Who's with me?, she asked. ,,Me!, Twilight said. ,,Me too., said Rarity. ,,And me of course., said Rainbow Dash. ,,Sounds like fun. Me too!, said Pinkie Pie. ,,Well, another adventure for us. I'm with you., said Applejack. ,,I thank you all and already got a plan. I think we can get them faster if we split up in teams of two. I was thinking of that everyone can take somepony out of Ponyville with her. Now we only have to figure out who wants to search for what..., said Flaming Heart. ,,Celestia and already did some research to find out where the things are. Well, let's get started: I'll go and get the core of the ice. Who wants to get the weightless water out of cloudsdale? ,,Cloudsdale is my home so I think that I should go., said Rainbow Dash. ,,Here, take this container. When you fill the water in it it won't float away., said Celestia and gave Rainbow Dash a strange looking glass. ,,Who's gonna get some of the Spring of Knowledge?, Flaming Heart asked. ,,I was always good with knowledge. I'll do it., said Twilight. She also got a smaller container from Celestia. ,,And who wants to get the Crystal of pure Light?, asked Flaming Heart. ,, Well, I think I know Crystals best. I'm gonna get him., said Rarity. She got a bag made out of fine material for transporting the Crystal. ,,Then we need 5 leafs from the tree of life..., Flaming Heart said. ,,Here, I'm gonna do it., said Applejack. ,,In this bag the Leafs won't wither., said Celestia and gave her a common and characterless bag. ,,The pallid rose? ,, Oh I think I would like to do it, if thats ok., Fluttershy whispered. She got a bag from Celestia, which was full with red sand. ,,This Rose needs sand to live as normal roses need water to stay alive. Put it in this bag as soon as you picked it up., Celestia said. Fluttershy nodded. ,,And at last we need the cold fire., said Flaming Heart. ,,Yay, I'll do it, I'll do it., said Pinkie Pie. ,,Here, this Glass contains magical stones which will trap the fire inside of them. Just throw them right into the fire and put them in this bag after the fire has been trapped., Celestia said and gave her the stones and the bag. ,,Okie-dokie., Pinkie Pie replied. ,,Here everyone will get a special map which is assigned to your task, so that you know where you have to go., said Flaming Heart and gave a special map to everypony. ,,Well, now go and search for mate, who's going with you on this Journey. We'll meet each other here again., said Celestia. And so the 7 Ponys split up to find someone who wants to join them on their journey. Flaming Heart thought a long time and finally decided to go to the Apple-Farm again. As he was there he saw Big Macintosh, who was just about to repair the Pavillion. ,,Hey'', Flaming Heart shouted ,,Hey Big Mac you got a minute?'' ,,Eeyup'', he replied and came up to him. ,,What's the matter?, he asked. ,,My name is Flaming Heart and I search for somepony, who would like to join me on an adventure. ,,Well ... honestly...'' ,,C'mon, you could become a hero!'' ,,Hmmm .. Oh well ok, but tell first what adventure you mean.'' And so Flaming Heart also told Big Macintosh the Story. ,,You can count on me., Big Mac then said and smiled. Rainbow Dash first didn't know who to take at all, but then she recognized somepony who she could rely on ... more or less. ,,Hey Derpy, how are you? ,,Oh, hi Rainbow Dash. I'm fine and how are you?'' ,, I'm fine too, thanks. Um... listen I wanted to ask you if you want to come with to Cloudsdale?'' ,,With pleasure Dashie, hihi... but why?'' ,,Well, I just got to find something there which will probably be hidden somewhere in Cloudsdale... but you're still with me aren't ya?'' ,,Yes sure. Seems like it could be fun., said Derpy. Rarity thought for a very long time, but then she had an idea who she would gonna ask. She went back to Canterlot and searched for Shining Armor. She found him (how could it be otherwise) in the Castle Park together with Candance. ,,Um, hi you two, she began ,,Candance, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow Shining Armor for a short time?'' ,,Why?, Candance asked surprised. Rarity told her why. After she finished, Candance only said:,,Oh ... well it's ok for ME, but you got to ask himself, if he wants to. ,,So Shining Armor, you want to come with me? After all I heard of you, you were a good player of Kelpie's, said Rarity. ,,Well ,yes I was. I even was one of the best. And it's ok for me too, because it's just a short time without Candance., said Shining ,,So I'll come with you. Twilight had already had an idea which pony she would ask. She already heard alot about her braggy adventures. So she decided to ask Trixie. ,,Hey Trixie! Say, do you want to experience a real adventure?'' ,,Oh ... Hi Twilight. Sure, but what kind of adventure are you talkin' about?, Trixie asked. And so Twilight told her, what the adventure was about and what she has to find. ,, Sounds interesting. And like this I got a new Story to tell. Okay I'm coming with you., she replied. Applejack heard of the Forest of Life before. It seems like a sleepy music would be heard there all the time. So she decided without a further ado to ask Vinyl Scratch, if she would join her. She knocked at her door. Octavia opened it. ,,Oh, hey Applejack. What's the matter?, she asked. ,,Howdie Octavia ... Is Vinyl there? ,,Yes, I'll get her., Octavia said and dissapeared. ,,You've asked for me?, she asked. ,,Hi Vinyl. Yes I did, because I wanted to know if you want to join me on a journey.'' ,,Well, that depends on WHAT kind of journey it is., she said and grinned. After Vinyl heard what kind of journey Applejack ment, she was silent for a while. Then she finally said:,,Sound like it can become interesting. Alright I'll come with ya. ,,Many thanks. And take a lot of your music with you.'' ,,Don't worry I'll do., she said and dissapeared to get her music. Fluttershy thought about which pony would probably best match with her. After much back and forth, she decided to ask Rose. ,,Hey Rose., she whispered. ,,Hey Fluttershy, what's up?'' ,,Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to join me on an adventure, if that's ok for you.'' ,,Well ... Is it far away from home?'' ,,No, I don't think so.'' ,,Ok I'll join you. Then I can brag with my friends., said Rose and giggled. ,,Exactly. And thank you again, for coming with me., said Fluttershy and laughed. Pinkie Pie thought not long about who to ask, she just asked the first pony she met. It was Flitter. ,,Hey Flitter, how ya doin?'' ,,Hey Pinkie Pie. Everything ok with me so far.'' ,,Great. In the mood for a funny and exciting Journey?'' ,,Of course, as long as it's not too exhausting.'' ,,Cool, then come with me., said Pinkie Pie and jumped ahead. As soon as every Pony was back in Canterlot again Celestia said:,, All of you have selected brave Ponies, which will stand on your side on this journey. But now it's time to say goodbye ... temporary as i hope, because everypony of you has to go his own way with his mate now to find the right ingredient for the holy water, which you're suposed to find. I wish you good luck and trust in yourself. And so Celestia leaved the companions alone. ,,Well, I guess this is Goodbye now., said Twilight. ,,But not for long, said Rainbow Dash. ,,Farewell group hug'', said Pinkie Pie and they hugged with the certainty to see each other again. But then, Princess Celestia returned with her sister, Princess Luna. ,,Wait!, she called out ,,My sister and I got an idea how some of you can travel faster. They were suprised but they stopped. ,,What idea?, asked Twilight. ,,Well, my sister and I can teleport some of you near your detination.. close enough, so that you have not to walk that long. ,,I just heared some of you... so who is it gonna be?, Rainbow Dash asked. ,,Well, it's gonna be the ones, who will have to search outside Equestria. And that will be Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. But remember, we can only teleport you NEAR the destination. You want to accept this offer? ,,Well, Yes it would be pretty helpful., said Rarity and the others nodded. ,,Here, this pearls will bring you all back here when you got your ingredient. You just have to stomp on them., said Celestia. ,,And now preapre yourself for being teleported.'''' Category:Blog posts